Pilot/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the pilot episode. Characters #Ralph Lamb - Scene 1 #Jack Lamb - Scene 1 #Dixon Lamb - Scene 1 #Vincent Savino - Scene 2 #Anthony "Red" Cervelli - Scene 2 #Nick "Beansy" Cota - Scene 2 #Vic Borelli - Scene 2 #George Blanchford - Scene 2 #Mechanic #1 - Scene 2 #Mechanic #2 - Scene 2 #Mechanic #3 - Scene 2 #District Attorney Rich Reynolds - Scene 3 #Mayor Ted Bennet - Scene 3 #Liberace (mentioned) - Scene 3 #ADA Katherine O'Connell - Scene 3 #Samantha Meade, murder victim - Scene 4 #Deputy Armstrong - Scene 4 #Sheriff's Deputy - Scene 5 #Dispatcher (voice) - Scene 5 #Toby Grasso, Dealer #1 - Scene 8 #Francisco (mentioned) - Scene 9 #Married Woman - Scene 10 #Married Man - Scene 10 #High Roller - Scene 13 #Dealer #2 - Scene 13 #Alice Meade - Scene 14 #Don Simmons - Scene 15 #Cale Green - Scene 16 #Mr. O'Connel, Catherine's father (mentioned) - Scene 17 #Mr. Lamb, Ralph and Jack's father (mentioned) - Scene 17 #Bob Perrin, Credit Department Manager - Scene 18 #Sam Hyland, vet (mentioned) - Scene 20 #Monty, Hell's Angels President - Scene 22 #Albert Speziali - Scene 22 #Man having sex - Scene 23 #Woman having sex - Scene 23 #Joey Shins (mentioned) - Scene 30 #Fat Frankie (mentioned) - Scene 30 #Lucavelli, Detroit mobster (mentioned) - Scene 30 #Mert Hayes, Tumbleweed owner - Scene 30 #Showgirl #1 - Scene 32 #Showgirl #2 - Scene 32 #William Van Dyke - Scene 39 #Candy, Savoy Switchboard Operator (mentioned) - Scene 41 #Luanne, Savoy Switchboard Operator (mentioned) - Scene 41 #Sheriff Clyde Herrigan - Scene 43 #Stuart Mills - Scene 44 #CESSNA Engineer - Scene 49 #Mrs. Cervelli - Scene 52 Locations Las Vegas, Nevada #Lamb ranch ##Cattle grazing land, exterior - Scene 1 ##Main house, interior - Scene 9, 26 ##Main house, exterior - Scene 9 #McCarran Field Airport ##Terminal, exterior - Scene 2, 49, 50 ##Runway - Scene 49 #Theatre ##Stage, interior - Scene 3 #Weapons test site ##Samantha Meade crime scene - Scene 4, 6, 15 #Las Vegas strip ##Police car, interior - Scene 5 ##Town Hall ###Mayor's office, interior - Scene 11, 14 ###Hallway, interior - Scene 12 ##Savoy Casino ###Main floor, interior - Scene 13, 18, 30, 31, 32 ###Entrance hall, interior - Scene 19, 20, 33, 47 ###Maintenance area, interior - Scene 21, 23, 25 ###Front entrance, exterior - Scene 22, 27 ###Main stage, interior - Scene 34 ###Credit department office - Scene 35 ###Front desk - Scene 38 ###Monaco suite (mentioned) - Scene 38 ###Savino's office - Scene 48 ###Kitchen - Scene 52 ##Golden Nugget Casino ###Main entrance, exterior - Scene 24, 27 ##Tumbleweed Club ###Main entrance, exterior - Scene 27 ##Speziali's barber - Scene 42 ##Westward Ho Motel ###Room 8, interior - Scene 44, 45 ###Parking lot, exterior - Scene 44, 46 #Slot Machine Warehouse ##Exterior - Scene 7 ##Interior - Scene 8 #Suburban street, exterior - Scene 10 #Rodeo ##Main ring, exterior - Scene 16, 53 ##Car park, exterior - Scene 17 #Jail ##Interrogation room - Scene 28, 51 ##Corridor - Scene 39 ##Main holding - Scene 40 #Sheriff Herrigan crime scene ##Dirt road, exterior - Scene 43, 54 Scenes #Scene 1 - Ralph's herd are disturbed by a plane (00:00) #Scene 2 - Vincent disembarks (01:00) #Scene 3 - Mayor Bennett and DA Reynolds backstage (02:58) #Scene 4 - Samantha Meade crime scene (03:39) #Scene 5 - Lamb is called to the test site (04:35) #Scene 6 - Lamb gets a new job (05:00) #Opening titles (06:34) #Scene 7 - Savino gets to work (06:44) #Scene 8 - Savino interrogates Toby Grasso (07:24) #Scene 9 - Ralph prepares for his first day (09:24) #Scene 10 - Dixon escapes (10:25) #Scene 11 - Reynolds complains to Bennet (10:47) #Scene 12 - Reynolds bitches to O'Connell (12:25) #Scene 13 - Vincent surveys the Savoy (12:50) #Scene 14 - Bennet meets with Alice Meade (13:30) #Scene 15 - Don assesses the scene (14:20) #Scene 16 - The Lambs question Cale Green (15:47) #Scene 17 - Catherine catches up with the Lambs (16:46) #Scene 18 - Lamb meets Savino (17:46) #Scene 19 - Perrin answers questions (18:30) #Scene 20 - The Lambs discuss the case (18:55) #Scene 21 - Ralph explores the maintenance area (19:50) #Scene 22 - Jack and Dixon see the bikers (20:05) #Scene 23 - Ralph finds a couple having sex (20:18) #Scene 24 - Jack and Dixon watch the bikers take a slot machine (20:32) #Scene 25 - Ralph finds blood and gets knocked out (20:40) #Scene 26 - Bennet and O'Connell visit Ralph (21:00) #Scene 27 - Round up (22:00) #Scene 28 - Ralph questions Monty (23:30) #Scene 29 - Don clears the bikers (24:15) #Scene 30 - Savino runs the fundraiser (24:55) #Scene 31 - Reynolds calls the Sheriff (25:10) #Scene 32 - The Lambs join the fundraiser (25:23) #Scene 33 - Lamb explores the credit department (26:50) #Scene 34 - Bennnet addresses his contributors (27:03) #Scene 35 - Lamb sneaks into the office (27:21) #Scene 36 - Bennet concludes his speech (28:24) #Scene 37 - Lamb finds a name (28:35) #Scene 38 - Lamb questions the desk man (28:40) #Scene 39 - Lawyer gets to the jail (29:30) #Scene 40 - Ralph puts the lawyer in holding (30:00) #Scene 41 - Jack reports in (30:28) #Scene 42 - Ralph visits Speziali's shop (31:00) #Scene 43 - Reynolds sets Sheriff Klein up (31:33) #Scene 44 - Mills capture (33:02) #Scene 45 - Mills interrogation (33:27) #Scene 46 - Perrin tails the Lambs (34:50) #Scene 47 - The Lambs busts into the Savoy (35:15) #Scene 48 - Lamb raids Savino's office (35:25) #Scene 49 - Perrin arrest (36:25) #Scene 50 - Ralph talks to Katherine (38:15) #Scene 51 - Ralph questions Monty again (38:45) #Scene 52 - Savino orders a murder (40:28) #Scene 53 - Ralph returns to the rodeo (41:08) #Scene 54 - Ralph attends the Sheriff Herrigan scene (42:30) Appearances 1x01 Pilot